


ValVox

by Black_Hat123587



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hat123587/pseuds/Black_Hat123587
Summary: How can you forget a whore you've worked with for years? You can replace her with a better whore. Or him.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 37





	ValVox

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English.

Bright light flooded pentamoon salon luxury limousine of two powerful demons.

The TV demon regularly tapped his fingers on the car door, much to the porn Mogul's annoyance. Valentino's got a lot of nerves these days, and he's making fun of me! The moth looked up at VOX with a shrewd gaze that had previously been focused on the phone and silently asked Him to stop. VOX only scoffed at his partner, finally getting his attention.

— Remind me, Val, why are you acting like a bitch all day?

Putting the phone down on the seat, moth let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples with his upper pair of hands, trying to ease the headache a little.

— That fucking Angel! He thinks that he can leave in one day and leave everything that has been created for years!? To this damn happy hotel?!

The pimp was not allowed to continue. A burst of laughter, mixed with static, came from the other man. Vox wiped a nonexistent tear from the screen and caught the porn Mogul glaring at him.

— Really? You own the entire porn industry in Hell, and you care about some slut?

— He's not some whore, Vox. He was one of the main sources of income, millions of people watched porn videos with him, and orders for him come in every day, you know? Angel was one of my favorite whores! And he was gone! How they leave in the morning after rough sex, leaving you alone.

The TV host was surprised by this abrupt change of mood, but then remembered who was sitting in front of him, he just rolled his eyes and raised his hands in a sign that he would not argue.

Soon there was silence between them, broken only by the hum of the TV demon's operating system. The moth's headache increased. Unbearably wanted to drink, and then, preferably, call a couple of "moths" and relax. Oh, Yes, he would.

The silence didn't last long. The limo stopped at the Valentino mansion. When he got out of the car, the pimp felt a cool breeze on his face. Closing his eyes, he continued to stand there, trying to forget Dast, trying to relax and refresh himself. Strangely, the porn Mogul still felt better. His head cleared, and he had the most lascivious smile on his face. Valentino came up with a plan.

How can you forget a whore you've worked with for years? You can replace it with a better whore. Or him.

Vox sat on a dark sofa, sipping wine and looking at his partner. Since the last time, they said, the pimp had been acting strangely, if that term could be applied to Valentino, lasciviously watching the TV demon's every move. Not that he never did this to a TV host, but he always seasoned it all with vulgar humor and flirting, and now the porn Mogul was silent. Something was going to happen. It was a pity that Vox, drunk with wine, didn't even know what his partner was thinking.

Valentino, meanwhile, was devising a plan to seduce the TV host. After adjusting his heart-shaped glasses, which had fallen off at the wrong time, moth sat down on the sofa with VOX, putting his upper arm around His shoulders. The TV demon flinched, but did not contradict, enjoying the taste of wine, and in vain.

If the TV demon had noticed that the hand on his shoulder had slowly slid down, he would not have dropped his glass of half-finished drink to the floor. The sound of broken glass echoed through the room. Shards of glass lay on the floor, along with droplets of maroon liquid.

— What the hell, Val? — Vox said, looking questioningly at the demon, who was sitting quietly on his lap and clearly rubbing his crotch against his. At the very beginning of their collaboration, they agreed, or rather the TV demon set a condition that no sex while working. It is distracting, and then in eighty percent of cases after the first sex there is an attachment, and this is in Hell, Oh, how not good. More precisely, dangerous.

Valentino responded with a nasty grin and approached The TV demon screen. The moth's upper pair of hands stroked the edges of the TV's rear case.

— I'm having fun, don't you see?

— I'm not your personal whore, motherfucker.

Vox was about to push the intruder, but was intercepted by Valentino's lower pair of hands. The pimp pressed the TV host's hands to his back, then reached for the antennas that peeked innocently out from under his hat.

— Don't touch them, — the electricity Lord tried to keep his voice straight and calm, but it faltered treacherously on the last word, betraying all the tension in his partner. Of course, this is the most sensitive and weak part of his body! They could easily be broken and the entire city could be left standing in the dark until Vox directed its magic to regenerate this part of the body, which was not a pleasant thing to do.

The porn Mogul ignored the TV demon's words, lightly touching the exposed antennae. They were smooth and hot, as if magic was constantly passing through them. Perhaps it is. Judging by the way the VOX reacted to such a light, even gentle touch, this was one of Its erogenous zones.

— Oh, did you know that your body is much more honest than you are, Voxy? — Valentino intoned softly. A rather large bulge in his pants spoke of obvious pleasure. My fingers burned from the small current passing through the two antennas. It feels even weaker than the shockers used in sex. Does this mean that the TV demon does not want it to stop, because at any moment it could fry the moth that flew so close to the light. The thought made Valentino chuckle.

The moth began to rub them between his fingers, catching all the changes in the screenhead's facial expression, namely: his eyes involuntarily widened either in surprise or excitement, his smile tightened, as if he was barely suppressing a groan, the screen warmed and became as hot as the antennae. After all, every action of the porn magnate made the body tense from the current discharges that passed through his entire being. Literally.

— I s-said stop touching them! — the TV host switched to shouting when Valentino didn't hear or, more likely, pretended not to hear him the first time, howling to the pimp's mind.

—Make me, — the pimp whispered vulgarly, running his tongue over the iron rod and wincing at the tingling sensation of static on his tongue.

— Fuck, Val, if you go on, — Valentino didn't let the Vox finish the sentence, because he had stuck the entire antenna in, sucking on it.

The TV host jerked violently, throwing off the unsuspecting moth. A moan, muffled by the white noise, rang through the room. The lights in the room began to blink from overstrain and burst, scattering shards around. Then the room was as dark as half the city. Well, now Vox will no doubt get Lucifer for the power surges, but that's not the point now.

The white noise faded, filling the space with the porn Mogul's quiet curses. Valentino listened carefully, as if everything had stopped. Shaking the shards from his fur coat, he struggled to his feet and tried to look more closely, but it was almost impossible to do so in the dark, not with Valentino's eyes, that was for sure. Noticing the dim screen light on the couch, moth slowly walked over to it and saw a bunch of messages about the system overheating and various errors.

Oh, Hell, did he break the VOX? For some reason, the thought made my chest tighten uncomfortably.

— Uh, Vox? — there was a note of concern in the pimp's voice. Had he overdone it? Did you notice when a simple game turned into this? Valentino carefully poked the TV demon screen and withdrew his hand, startled. He was hot. And in fact, in that sense. Soon a message appeared on the screen: "Please wait... The reset is three percent complete." Valentino exhaled calmly, as he had done before, so he would just have to wait a little longer. Only now did moth realize how excited he was. His own erection pressed painfully against his pants. 

Well, it's time to get down to the second part of the plan.

Bonus

"The reboot is one hundred percent complete." The screen blinked before displaying the familiar image of a TV demon. He blinked in surprise, trying to remember the events of the night.

He was lying on something decidedly soft and pleasant to the touch, and it was dark except for a few candles on the floor near the bed. It was so strangely cool and light that I just didn't want to move, but apparently Valentino has a habit of spoiling such an edyll.

— How are you, baby?

Vox, finally remembering the past, bared his teeth and tried to summon all his strength to incinerate this bug, but could not. It turns out that when he finished, the TV demon threw out half the power, thus disabling half the city. The TV host could only sit up and stare fiercely into the red zenki.

— I know, I know. But it wasn't my plan to overheat you. Speaking of my plans... Ready for round two?

— Wh-what? — Vox flinched as Valentino ran a hand over his bare thigh. Stop. Naked!? This asshole has already undressed him?! — Val, what the fuck are you doing?

He was interrupted by two fingers, carefully oiled with lubricate and brazenly reaching into it. Vox stifled a hiss and clutched the sheets under him.

— Damn it, Val,— Vox moaned as the pimp hit the spot that made sparks fly out of his eyes. Literally. Then the porn Mogul stopped, checking to see if the TV demon was getting too hot. —If you stop again, I'll make sure you don't have Internet for the rest of eternity.

Valentino grinned, but didn't argue. Replacing his fingers with his penis, he waited for the Vox to adjust. And then he finally got what he wanted. Hard, without pity. The pimp was beating him, no longer hiding behind a mask of tenderness, as if he was possessed by animal instincts. Well, that wasn't far from the truth. Vox could only moan and squirm like a whore. He's already broken. It won't be the same again. He was mired in this sin. This is the end of his life in Hell as a powerful demon, now he's just another Valentino bitch, huh.

— Valentino,— was the last thing Vox said before he fell into the abyss of bliss, taking the moth with him.

After cleaning the TV host and covering him with a blanket, the four-armed demon lit a cigarette by the window. Now he doesn't care about angel anymore. He has a VOX. Even Valentino takes care of his whores. And every time he lingers his gaze on the body of the "partner", talking to him or fucking him, he will assure himself to the last that this is not love.

Not love?


End file.
